


If We Only Had a Tent

by darcydent



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dirty Talk, I just needed to put this out into the world, M/M, Porn, Radio boyfriends, This is just straight up porn, i am so ashamed, misuse of the comms shack, no one look me in the eye, public sex kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydent/pseuds/darcydent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Eugene get a little carried away discussing their new tent assignment during a song break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Only Had a Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I had originally just posted on tumblr 2 years ago and pretended didn't exist. I am American so forgive my slang usage. I was inspired after a Season 2 Radio Mode clip where Jack and Eugene discuss new base housing.
> 
> http://darcydent.tumblr.com/post/92289407950/if-we-only-had-a-tent-a-zombies-run-quick-fic

Jack switched off the comm, and took off his headset as the familiar song played. “Can you imagine getting our own tent?” he wondered aloud as he spun his chair, “just think of it, our own space to ditch our dirty socks and no one to mess up my matching pairs. Well except for you. You keep on only using one sock and then I’m left with the other one trying to match it to nothing. It's maddening really”

“Dirty laundry? That’s the first on your list?” Eugene asked as he grabbed Jack’s legs to stop the spinning.

Jack looked at Eugene and winked, “Well yeah, that and lounging around naked for a bit. Would be nice to sleep in the nude again.”

Eugene used his grip on Jack’s legs to bring their chairs side by side. “Now you’re speaking my language.” Letting go, Eugene leaned forward to pull him into a deep kiss.

“Now now mister, this song is almost over and we’ve got some special announcements straight from the major to make this next break,” Jack said as he tilted his head back.

“But Jack, I haven’t told you what I imagined about our own tent,” Eugene murmured. Months of walking on crutches had built up Eugene’s already considerable upper body strength, which came in handy as he grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and pulled him into the chair opposite. Jack straddled Eugene’s hips with muscle memory, and Eugene spun the chair around so Jack could half prop himself on the console counter.

Eugene started to trail kisses down Jack’s neck, “forget a tent, I could write a novel about the things I would do to you if we had our own bed. Can you imagine if we had our own bed, with 1000 thread count sheets? We would have to bathe first, a long bath. I’d scrub you everywhere, really take my time. I’d wash your hair, your back, your arms, your legs.” Eugene continued to punctuate each phrase with a kiss, a grope, a suck. Jack melted into the embrace, running his fingers through Eugene’s hair. Eugene pushed Jack further back against the console, and used his leverage to balance on his leg and lean over Jack, grinding their growing erections together. Jack moaned, his breathy pleas coaching Eugene where to touch.

“After we are so clean, we’d get in the bed. Slide under the sheets naked. And that’s where it will begin. I’d turn you over so you’re face down in the mattress, you would spread your cheeks for me and I would give you little kisses all around your hole. You’d grind up against me wanting more, impatient as usual.” As if to agree, Jack moaned and snapped his hips up against Eugene’s, needing more friction than was being given.

“God Eugene, I need you.”

“Exactly my point,” he smirked while sucking a mark onto Jack’s collarbone, his arms winding around Jack’s body, searching and exploring every inch of skin under clothes.

“I would have condoms, and god, lube, so much lube. I would get you stretched out and wet, so ready to take me in. You wouldn’t be able to see straight you would need it so badly.” Eugene leaned back, balancing on his leg to undo their zips. Jack wrapped his legs around Eugene’s waist to help keep him upright. With their cocks exposed, Eugene was free to take them both in his left hand while leaning his weight on his right again. Jack was incoherent, grabbing and kissing at whatever patch of skin he could grab.

“Next I would roll on a condom, and slick myself up too. I would be so hard, god can you imagine.” The thought of acting out his fantasy on Jack made Eugene stutter in his movements. He had to stop and take a deep breath to prevent himself from finishing right there. And then he felt Jack thrust against his cock, “Oi don’t leave me stranded here, what’s next?” Jack was aiming for light and teasing, but it came out needy and desperate. Eugene continued.

“Alright, alright. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress.” Eugene began thrusting onto Jack again, letting his upper body do most of the work. “I would want to see you face to face. I’d stroke you as I pushed my cock into you. You would love it though, wouldn’t you? You would be so tight, I would fill you up and you wouldn’t be able to get enough.” Eugene started stroking his fist faster around their erections, knowing from Jack’s increasingly louder curses that neither of them would last much longer. “I’d make sure I got you to finish first. I want to feel you orgasm around me, because of me. And then I’d thrust until I was done.” Jack’s left hand had joined Eugene’s own, and he pressed harder and faster into each stroke.

“Fuck, ‘Gene.” Jack bit kisses into Eugene’s lips. “I love you, oh Christ, I love you, I love you I love you iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou.”

Jack felt the heat at the base if his spine and just let go. He came with a cry of “Gene” and then felt Eugene’s orgasm immediately afterward.

They slumped against the console, spent and content.

 

* * *

Sam Yao was taking a much needed break in the rec room. His feet were up on a lone foot stool, and he was rereading Good Omens for the hundredth time. Their library was not much to speak of, but at least he had managed to bring along some of his favorites. Runner five was sitting on the couch across from him, humming along to the radio when suddenly they went still. “Five, are you ok?”

“Hm? What? Nothing, I’m fine.” Five barked back. Their cheeks were flushed red and they looked extremely uncomfortable. They turned their back to Sam and remained quiet.

Sam didn’t want to pry, and figured he should move in case it was something he had done. He walked outside and noticed everyone had frozen into the same red faced, uncomfortable blank stare.

Starting to get concerned there was something serious happening he didn’t know about, Sam broke into a jog. He nearly collided with Simon, who had a huge goofy distracted smile on his face.

“Simon what is going on around here? I take a break for a bit and all of a sudden everyone has gone wonky!” Sam waved his hands in the air with exasperation.

“Oh didn’t you hear?” Simon grinned, “We’ve just gotten our first porno!”

“Our first… What?? What is going on?”

“Those two lunatics up in Radio Abel must have bumped a switch before starting to go at it like rabbits between broadcasts. The population is so sex starved this is as good as a whole marathon on skinemax if you know what I mean,”  Simon winked at Sam conspiratorially.

Sam burst into a run towards the transmission shed, "I was on break for 15 minutes, those two are going to get me in so much trouble” His voice grew fainter as he ran away.

Simon laughed and cupped his hands around his mouth to shout after the retreating figure, “Oh don’t be so uptight Sam! I’m sure someone thought to hit record. There will be plenty to go around. I fancy myself asking to join in next time!”

 

* * *

Eugene and Jack were both soaked with sweat, semen and saliva.

Eugene buried his face in Jack’s neck, “However since we can’t get lube, condoms, a mattress or a bath, I guess I will have to get creative with an ancient tent that may or may not include a tent flap.”

Jack opened his mouth to respond, when the door to the comms shed slammed open.

“Get off the damn console for chrissake! You just transmitted the whole thing to the entire township!” Sam shouted. He took in the scene before him, both men debauched, pants around their thighs, and turned beet red. He abruptly spun around and slammed the door behind him as he fled the shed as abruptly as he had entered. Eugene and Jack looked at each other and started to giggle.

Jack lifted his arse cheek off the transmit button and shut off the microphones. “Oops?” He managed with a half straight face, before pushing himself and Eugene back onto the chair while laughing hysterically.

 

* * *

The next day Jack and Eugene were assigned a very nice tent right in the center of the quad. They even got a tent flap. And if they also found a large tube of lubricant and a box of condoms, they didn’t ask questions. And no one seemed to complain about the noise, so Jack and Eugene figured they were getting better at being quiet.


End file.
